it will only be forever
by peytoncourt
Summary: sequel to "the night that changed everything" so elliot and olivia have a lot going on in their lives. planning the wedding of the century, looking after the two new additions to the family and a case that will test everything they thought they knew about being detectives and parents.
1. Chapter 1

Elliot and Olivia fanfic

Title: It will only be forever

Authors note – well a big thank you to everyone who read my first ever fanfic with Elliot and Olivia. Here is the sequel to "the night that changed everything" as promised. Hope you enjoy it…. Please rate and reviewChapter 1

Olivia and Elliot held each other tightly.

It had been 6 months since the twins had been born and it was their first day back at work. Elliot had moved back to New York as soon as the babies had been born and had spent most of his savings on getting the most amazing apartment for his newly found family. When liv and the two twins, Erica and Harrison had come home Cragen insisted they have 6 months to spend time as a family before rushing back to work, Which as per usual was extremely difficult for the two detectives. They were so glad to be going back to work even though it meant leaving the twins. Olivia and Elliot had both agreed putting the twins into day care wasn't an option. Being detectives as long as they had gave them a lot of enemies. Enemies they didn't wish to even get close to their children. Elliot's oldest daughter Maureen had decided she would be more then happy to take care of the twins during the day. Both parents agreed it was a perfect arrangement and couldn't wait to get back to work.

"5 more minutes" Elliot mumbled still half asleep and wrapped up in a mountain of duvet.

" Oh okay, well in that case I will just have to go and catch a criminal on my own and I haven't used a gun in 6 months. I hope I don't get hurt." Liv said in a sarcastic, girly girl voice. She knew Elliot would then get up.

"Okay, okay im up but I wish you wouldn't trick me like that liv you know it makes me worried" Elliot yawned.

Olivia leans over and kisses him softly. He was about to kiss her back again when there was a knock on the door. They both knew it was Maureen. Olivia stood up and walked to the door in a large NYPD shirt and sweat pants. She opened the door and looked at Maureen stood in the doorway with two baby bags, One pink and one blue.

" Maureen, you need to stop bring the babies presents. You have brought them so much already that the nursery is filled with your gifts." Olivia laughed and hugged Maureen.

"Liv, you know I love them and would do anything for them" Maureen stepped in the door and puts the bags in the hallway.

" Yes but that shouldn't include emptying your wallet!" they both laugh and Elliot comes out of the nursery with the 2 babies in his arms and hands them to Maureen.

Five minutes later, liv and Elliot are getting ready and Maureen is in the living room playing with the babies. Elliot and Olivia smile when they hear the babies giggling loudly and know Maureen would be blowing raspberries on their bellies. They loved when she did that. Elliot got changed into jeans with a white t-shirt and tie. He then grabbed a black jacket out the wardrobe along with his gun and badge. It felt good to have his gun and badge on his belt. That past couple of months had felt weird without them. Olivia wore black trousers and a dark red t-shirt. She clipped her gun and badge to her belt and went to put on her favourite black leather jacket, when Elliot pulled her into his chest.

" I forgot how sexy you looked in a leather jacket" he kissed her seductively.

"Shh, you! We better get going" she kisses him hard before they leave the bedroom.

" Maureen there is fresh milk in the fridge, enough for the next 12 hours. Our emergency numbers are on the coffee table and…" liv said quickly.

"Olivia, everything will be fine. I will call you if there are any problems okay? Now go or you will both be late" Maureen chuckled.

Elliot and Olivia hug the babies tightly and kiss them softly on the head.

"Erica, let go of mummy's hair" Elliot laughed as he pulled the little girls hand of liv's hair.

" We love you very much babies and we will be home soon" liv shouts as Elliot grabs her hand and they head for the door.

When they get to the 1-6 they get out the car and walk over to the lift. Elliot puts his arm round liv's waist and pulls her close to him.

" I love you," he whispers kissing her softly on the cheek.

"I love you too" she smiles back grabbing his hand.

" Ready?"

" Of course. Lets go catch some criminals" she smiles

They both step out the lift hand in hand to everyone cheering in the squad room.

There was a big banner hanging in the doorway and food and drink scattered around the room. Elliot and Olivia were shocked and had no idea about the party. Alex, Melinda, Fin, John, Cragen and George were all stood with champagne glasses in their hands and were all looking at the 2 lovers with big smiles on their faces.

" Surprise!" they all shouted

Elliot and Olivia let go of each other's hands and went to greet everyone. Olivia, looking at all of her friends couldn't help but think how lucky she was. She had been through so much in the past year and after having the twins she didn't think life could get much better. Then Elliot asked her to marry him and she couldn't believe how perfect life was. Alex walked quickly over to her best friend and pulled her into a tight hug.

"Alex, you're crushing me!" liv laughed, while hugging her back.

" Sorry Liv. So how are my little niece and nephew?"

"They are perfect." Olivia smiled

"So where are the baby photos…come on Liv we know you would have brought some. Im sure you would have brought the twins with you if you could. Can you imagine guys? Elliot and Olivia chasing after a perp with the babies strapped on to their backs?" Melinda said in a light-hearted voice.

Everybody began to laugh as Elliot pulled out the baby photos and started passing them around the room. Liv then quietly walked over to Cragen and handed him a present wrapped in silver wrapping paper.

" Its just a little something from me, Elliot and the twins. We thought you could put it on your desk" Olivia smiled at Don and hugged him tight. He had been like a dad to her for the past 14 years and he had always bent over backwards for her and El. Don waited a few moments before slowly turning over the present and removing the wrapping. A tear ran down his face as he held the wooden photo frame in his hand. The picture was of him with the twins the day they had been born. The bottom of the frame had grandad Don engraved in gold writing. Cragen quickly wiped his face and smiled at Olivia with tears in his eyes.

"Liv, its perfect. Thank you so much. You know I love you, Elliot and the twins with all my heart and I am so happy for you both."

Olivia smiled with tears in her eyes. She really did love Don like a dad and nothing would change that. Liv was just going to speak when the office phone rang.

"Cragen speaking… okay but…. Cant it wait it's their first day back… I could send someone else… but my best detectives haven't been back long… I will have to check their okay with doing that… okay goodbye"

Everyone was quiet for a few moments before anybody spoke…

" That was one of the police on patrol in queens. He is at an incident, which has broken out involving a guy called Jonathan and his daughter. The girl has locked herself in her room and the Dad has a serious head injury. They asked for you two too go but I said you might not be available." Cragen said in his serious voice while pointing at Elliot and Olivia that had their arms wrapped round each other.

" Captain we will go." Elliot smiled.

"Its good to be back!" Olivia replied while grabbing her jacket and heading for the lift.


	2. Chapter 2

It will only be forever

**Chapter 2**

**Author's note – **sorry if anyone thought the first chapter was a bit on the short side but I have split the chapters up for the story to work the best way it can. Please rate and review

When Elliot and Olivia pulled up at the house it just seemed like a normal domestic incident. They walked over to the door, where 3 cops were stood waiting for the paramedics to bring the guy injured out.

" Im detective Stabler and this is my partner detective Benson, we are from the special victims unit" they both chuckled slightly at calling each other partners because they knew it meant more then just work.

They both turned as the guy was wheeled out of the door and placed inside the ambulance. Elliot tried to look closely at the guy to see how serious the injury was. He was no doctor but from what Elliot could see he was unconscious and had blood gushing out the side of his head. He also had dark purple bruises down the side of his face. Whoever had done that was strong and was no doubt a dangerous criminal.

"Im going to ride with him, Liv go talk to the girl find out who did this to him… I love you." He whispers the last few words just enough for her to hear them before the sirens start racing and the ambulance left for mercy general hospital.

Olivia walked back over to the officers stood in the doorway of the apartment. They clearly just wanted to get home and weren't interested in being there. This made her feel anger towards them but she tried to remain calm before speaking.

" So where's the girl?" liv tried to smile.

" She's in her room, we knocked on the door but she didn't answer. She didn't even get hurt from what we heard it was the guy so we don't know why she's attention seeking."

Olivia was going to explode. She could feel her blood boil with anger.

" You son of a bitch, there is a guy on his way to hospital after having his brain bashed in, and a terrified little girl locked in her room because she's that traumatized with what has happened so don't you dare say she attention seeking." Olivia screamed.

The three officers just stood in terror before quickly leaving the building and standing outside waiting for Olivia to give them another command.

Olivia stood outside the door for a few moments before knocking on the door softly. She knew the girl was scared so wanted to be extra carefully not to upset her in any way.

" Hello, im Olivia, im a police officer, could you please let me in?"

"Go away and leave me alone." A voice from behind the door shouted. The girl sounded on edge, which made Olivia panic slightly.

" I know your scared sweetie but I need you to let me in just so I can make sure your okay." Olivia waited for a few moments before speaking again.

"Please open the door, just you and me, no one else I promise" Olivia could hear movement behind the door and knew the girl was considering letting her in.

" You promise, you promise its just you?" the girl whispered

" Yes I promise" Olivia whispered back to not make the girl feel intimidated in any more then she already did.

A few minutes later the girl opened the door. Just enough for Olivia to squeeze in before she quickly closed it and moved the wardrobe she had against the wall back in front of the door. The little girl then turned around and slowly walked over to her bed, she was extremely wary of Olivia.

"Hello" the girl spoke quietly like a mouse"

Olivia, who had been standing in the corner of the room just staring at the girl and taking quick glances around the room, went and sat down next to the girl on the bed.

"So what's your name?" Olivia smiled sweetly at the now less nervous girl.

" My name is steph and im 10" the girl looked into Olivia's big caramel eyes and smiled.

"Its nice to meet you steph, if its okay with you I want to ask you a few questions so we can catch the guy who did this to your dad and put them in prison for a very long time"

Steph's smile quickly faded and she quickly jumped up of the bed and started pacing round the room like she was looking for a way out of a place with no doors or windows.

" It was me. Im going to prison, I would rather go to prison then have to spend another night here!" steph was screaming and rocking in the corner of the room. Olivia quickly got up and sat down beside her and started to rock her gently, trying to sooth her.

" Its okay sweetie, just tell me what happened and we can fix this, okay?"

" Well my dad… my dad he hurts me. It started when I was 6 and he hit me and made me drink washing up liquid cause I didn't eat all my dinner. Then it got worse. 2 years ago he started to hurt me more and it was everyday. He would touch me and make me do things I didn't want to do. I wanted him to stop but he wouldn't…. he wouldn't" steph had now buried her head in Olivia chest like she was ashamed for Liv to look at her.

It broke Olivia heart to hear what he had done to her. She wanted to beat the hell out of him herself but she knew that wouldn't help so she remained calm for steph's sake. "Steph, it isn't your fault sweetie, he shouldn't have done those bad things to you. He shouldn't be doing them to you. What happened tonight sweetie?"

" He came into my room, he pushed me onto the bed and was going to hurt me like he always does. While he was hurting me I suddenly got a feeling of rage. Wanted it to stop. I begged him to stop but he didn't. I grabbed the lamp on my side and hit him on the head 6 times with it. He fell to the floor and I called the police."

Steph slowly looked up and hugged Olivia tightly. Olivia wanted to cry for her she felt horrible. Liv had helped 100's of victims over her time with SVU but this case really touched her.

"Steph have you had a shower since…" Olivia normally had no problems with talking to the victims but for some reason she felt like she couldn't say it.

" No, Livia? What's going to happen to me? Am I going to go to prison?"

" No sweetie, I wont let him or anybody else hurt you ever again and no hunny you're not going to prison. I promise… would you like to come back to the station with me and sleep there tonight?"

Can I… can you stay there with me?" steph smiled

Olivia couldn't understand why steph wasn't crying her eyes out but she guessed it was because she had been used to what had happened to her for so long it was just a normal routine. " Yes of course I will stay with you but before we go there we need to go see a good friend of mine, Melinda to take a test so we can punish your dad. Is that okay?" Olivia grabbed her hand and they both moved the wardrobe and headed to the car.

When they got to the lad, steph had held of liv's hand and was half hidden behind her like she was terrified of what was going to happen. Olivia softly stroked her hair, which was a chocolate brown colour just like hers.

" Melinda, this is steph. She's very shy and is really nervous about the test so I think we will have to give her one of your special chocolates." Olivia winked at Melinda, who knew the girl meant a lot to liv already.

" Ahh okay" Melinda walked over to the cupboard and grabbed a big box before walking back over and opening it towards the girl. After a few moments the girl reached into the box and got out 2 chocolates.

"Thank you" steph slowly moved from behind Olivia to stand beside her but still holding tightly onto her hand. Olivia then got the girl to undress after a little talk and got her to lie on the bed. Liv had helped with many rape kits before but this was different. Steph had bruises up her arms and cuts along with cigarette burns. She also had bruises on her legs and her thighs were purple where so much force had been pushed on them. Melinda then took swabs of DNA as gently as she could although both women knew it was causing steph great pain. Olivia continued to talk to her throughout the kit and never once let go of her hands. When Melinda was finally done Liv gave the girl some clothes to get changed into and took her upstairs to the 1-6. Both walked quickly into the back room, which was filled with beds. It was 3:43am and Olivia knew the girl would need some sleep, as it had been a really long day for her. She tucked her up into bed and sat on the bed beside her for a few moments.

"Good night steph" Olivia kisses her on the head softly and sits on the bed next to her.

" You can call me stephy livia, you're special so you can call me stephy if you want to." Stephy lead down and faced Olivia.

Olivia had tears in her eyes. How could she love a little girl she knew nothing about? She loved stephy and just wanted to protect her anyway she could. Olivia was then snapped out of her thoughts by crying. Stephy was crying. Liv jumped up and lead next to her on the bed.

" What is it stephy? What the matter baby?" she stroked her face softly trying to comfort her as much as she could.

"Livia? Please don't leave me. I don't want him to hurt me. He will find me. He always does" stephy wasn't crying now just sobbing.

" I promise you stephy, no one is going to hurt you, not while im around. He wont touch you or he will have me to deal with. Don't worry baby just sleep. Just sleep. Everything will be okay sweetie. Everything will be okay. " Liv rocked her gently for a few moments before realising the little girl was fast asleep. She lay there for a few minutes just calming herself for the upcoming storm, which she knew, was coming. She stood up gently then left the room.

" John… fin, if she wakes up you call me straight away okay?" she spoke quickly while grabbing her car keys and phone from the desk.

" Sure thing baby girl but where you going?" fin asked.

"To arrest the son of a bitch who hurt that little girl in there!"

Before anyone could even respond to what Olivia had just said she was gone.

At the hospital, Elliot was sat in the waiting room with a coffee in his hand. He glanced at his watch. 4:17am. He wondered where the day had gone and how the twins were doing. Maureen knew the drill, she knew the chances of them being home at stupid "O" clock was likely so she always took an over night bag with her just to be safe. Elliot was drifting in and out of his thoughts when Liv sat beside him and brought him suddenly back into the room.

" How is she?" Elliot asked, kissing Olivia on the cheek and reaching for her hand.

" Not good. El he hurt her, real bad, he has been hurting her for almost 5 years now."

" They are just about to sign his discharge papers so we can go and arrest him. So who's doing the honours?" Elliot squeezed his fiancés hand to give her some support.

" I will. I have to do this" liv stood quickly and headed down the hall to the guys room.

" Ahh you must be detective Benson I presume. Well I would love to talk but."

" Well im glad you want to talk because… Jonathan Wilson, your under arrest for the rape of Stephanie Wilson, you do not have to say anything but anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law" the detective said in a raised voice while having Jonathan firmly pinned to the wall while cuffing him.

" You have got to be joking?" the guy shouts loudly.

" You have the right to an attorney if you can not afford one, one will be appointed to you" liv ignores the guys last statement and pushes him towards the door with Elliot confidently following behind her.

Authors note – well that's it for now will try and update the rest as soon as I can. Please rate a review 


	3. Chapter 3

It will only be forever

**Chapter 3**

**Authors note – thank you to anyone who has read the story so far and I hope you are enjoying it. Please rate and review **

Back at the 1-6, Alex had gone into see stephy, who was still fast asleep. Alex quietly opened the door for a minute and went to sit on the bed beside her. She was going to wake her gently when she heard shouting coming from the squad room. She quickly stood up and headed down the corridor to where the shouting had become louder and more severe.

" You can't do this, I have rights… I haven't hurt my daughter. Where is she I have a right to see her?" Jonathan protested as he was being dragged towards the interrogation room for questioning.

" Shut up and move" Elliot bellowed. He was getting just as stressed as Liv was but she was doing a better job of keeping her cool.

" Why am I even in here?" Jonathan asked after looking round the little concrete box that was the interrogation room.

Elliot walked over to sit in the chair in front of the guy, Olivia was leaning against the wall and occasionally walking round the room before taking her place back at the wall again.

" So what happened tonight?" Elliot asked ignoring the guy's question and scanning through the case file.

" Stephanie and I were talking about her going back to school as she has been off the past few days cause she hasn't been very well…"

" Yeah I bet she wasn't feeling well" Olivia sarcastically spoke. She slowly started pacing round the room trying to think about what to say next.

"What's that suppose to mean?" Jonathan demanded.

" Okay, lets just all calm down for a minute. What happened next?" Elliot shot a glance at Liv. She was moving her hands a lot and couldn't stand still. Elliot knew she did that when she was getting angry.

" Well, she freaked out. Started saying I was a horrible father. I tried to sit on the bed and comfort her but she grabbed the lamp and hit me over the head. I must have past out because next thing I remember I was heading to the hospital in an ambulance. I want to press charges on my daughter. I want her arrested."

Elliot froze. He didn't know what to say. Olivia who now had stopped dead next to the table stared in disbelief.

" You want to… what?" Olivia spoke in a raised voice.

" I want my daughter arrested for assault" Jonathan had a slight smirk on his face like he knew what he was doing to Olivia; he knew how angry he was making her. His voice was emotionless like he couldn't care less about his daughter.

"You son of a bitch!" Olivia screamed pulling Jonathan's chair, sending him flying to the cold floor.

" You bastard, you raped your daughter, you abused her for years and traumatized her and you want her arrested for assault!" Olivia was screaming the loudest she had ever done before and was kicking the guy hard in the chest. She then bent down so she was sat on top of him and started to punch him repeatedly round the face. She reached for her gun when suddenly she was being lifted in the air and carried from the room.

" Elliot, get your fucking hands of me!" Olivia was trying to kick Elliot to get him to put her down but with no success he carried her all the way to cragen's office and shut the door and blinds before finally putting her on the ground.

There was silence for a few moments. Neither of them wanted to speak and were both thinking over what just happened.

" Liv, what just… you went to grab your gun. I really thought you were going to kill him Olivia" Elliot walked over to her and grabbed her hand to try and give her some sort of comfort and to close the gap between them.

" El, don't…" Olivia let go of his hand and took a step away like she couldn't bare to touch him or be near him. Tears then came flowing quickly from her eyes; Elliot automatically stepped towards her and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her into his chest.

" Hey… shh don't cry baby, everything will be okay. We have the evidence he is going down for this Liv. Don't cry. I love you" Elliot whispered into his fiancés ear softly and wiped the tears that had settled on her cheeks.

" Elliot, I am so sorry. I just couldn't stop thinking about how much he had hurt her. I can't even imagine if that had been one of our children El. It broke my heart. When he said he wanted to press charges on stephy something just snapped."

" I know babe, and if you hadn't have punched him I would have done and you know if I had he would have gone through the wall. Least you only broke a few of his ribs, and gave him a broken nose and bruises." They both laughed and Olivia kissed Elliot softly.

" I think we should go home for the night well morning. I am sure, as hell that asshole will still be here later. He might look a bit rougher though." Elliot winked and her.

" Yeah, I think we should go home now… Wait! Im not going without stephy. I will give Alex a call to see if she can stay with us till the trial and till they can find suitable parents for her" Liv walked out the office to grab her phone and call Alex. She looked round the room to fin and john smiling at her.

" Well, Liv you have only been back a few hours and already you have kicked someone's ass. Good job baby girl" Fin laughed before looking back at his paperwork again. Olivia chuckled to herself at the thought of it. She had never normally been like that with perps but for some reasons steph's case was different. Liv opened the phone and pressed A, of course she had her best friend on speed dial.

" Cabot" Alex formally said down the phone.

" Its Liv, I was wondering whether you have any temporary accommodation for Stephanie Wilson?"

" Olivia Benson, I know what you're going to ask me. I heard about your outburst with her father and how close you are with her already in the space of a few hours. You know it isn't possible." Alex spoken kindly down the phone knowing the reply would upset Olivia greatly.

" Alex listen, she can't go into care. I wont let her go into the system. Please, Cant she just stay with us till the trial and just get judge Donnelly to rush the paperwork. I wont let her go back home with that monster Lex, he really hurt her emotionally and physically and all she needs is someone to show her some love and to keep her safe, which she hasn't had either off. If she can't stay with us I won't leave her side. I will stay here at work with her for the rest of the month if I have to. I wont let her get hurt anymore Alex I just won't!" Liv had tears in her eyes again and could feel her eyes were puffy from earlier. The phone was quiet for a few moments. Liv knew Alex was taking in everything she had told her. Alex had been Olivia's best friend for almost 14 years now and she knew Alex made sure she understood everything clearly before making any rash decisions.

" I will call you in 5 minutes" Alex spoke slightly uneasy before putting the phone down.

20 minutes later and still nothing. No phone call from Alex. Olivia shortly after putting the phone down had walked back to where Elliot was sat in the office and started pacing round the room. Elliot then tried to get her to sit down and try to relax a bit. They were talking about stephy when Alex walked into the office. The detectives both stood up and looked at her with anticipation in their eyes like they were teenagers.

" Don't ask me how I got it so quick, or how I got away with this but... here" Alex handed over a blue envelope to Elliot."

He quickly unfolded it and scanned the text before hugging Alex.

" Thank you so much for this Alex" Elliot and Olivia both smiled together.

" Lets just say I always knew I was Liz Donnelly's favourite." She laughed.

They all walked out of the office and headed down to the room where stephy was still sleeping.

" I have to go now as I have court in the morning, will text you later and give my niece and nephew big kisses." Alex hugged them both once more before quickly leaving.

" I will meet you down in the car." Elliot pulled her into him and kissed her softly before heading for the lift.

Olivia grabbed the handle quietly and walked into the room.

" Steph… stephy sweetie wake up." Olivia shook her gently.

" Livia, what's the matter? Have I done something bad?" stephy turned over and was still half asleep.

" If you want to, you can come home with Elliot and I and stay with us till the trial with your dad? As long as you don't mind having 2 screaming babies at the apartment too?"

Steph's eyes suddenly opened widely. " Can I really stay with you all? I really want to Livia. I really really do"

" Of course you can. Come on sweetie lets get you home into a proper bed" Olivia scooped her up and carried her all the way to the car.

The journey back to the apartment was quick because there was no traffic on the roads. Olivia checked her watch… 6:22am; they hadn't been home in almost 18 hours. Maureen would be getting up soon and leaving for work so they were relived she wouldn't have had to miss her new job she was starting. When they got back they quietly opened the door, careful not to wake the babies. Elliot went to say goodbye and thanks to Maureen while Olivia tucked stephy into bed.

Stephy looked round the room before getting into bed and snuggling down into the duvet. " I really like it here. Good night livia, and thank you." She hugged her and kissed her on the cheek before Liv stood up and left the room. She went to kiss the babies softly on the head trying very hard not to wake them in the hope they would sleep in like they had been for the past week. She then got changed into her usual. Sweat pants and her large NYPD shirt, before sliding into bed. Elliot then turned over and whispered into her ear.

" You were amazing today baby" he kissed her softly on the mouth and pulled her close to him so she could lay her head on his chest.

" I love you." She whispered back as she held him tight and drifted off to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**It will only be forever**

**Chapter 4**

**Authors note- sorry it has been a while, I have been really busy with school and exams. Hopefully can get back into regular updates now. Thanks again, rate and review **

Elliot turned over to look at the clock. It was 9:02am, least he had got almost 3 hours of undisturbed sleep he thought to himself. He looked down at Liv, who still had her head on his chest and was breathing deeply. He loved listening to her sleep; he remembered the first night they had slept together. He remembered waking up with Olivia sleeping on his chest and was so careful not to move her and just layed there and listened to her sleep. He still loved listening to her sleep now, even though he knew she hated him doing it.

A few moments later, Elliot was pulled back into reality by the sound of crying. He could hear it was Harrison. He knew it would be a few more seconds before Erica began to join in. When they both cried they had an excellent partnership and knew how to get exactly what they wanted. Elliot knew that was one of the many things they had both got from their parents. Olivia and Elliot had been partners for 14 years now and had a strong partnership; even before they became a couple they were strong and knew exactly how the other one worked. Now they were partners in both sense of the word and were stronger then ever. Elliot carefully slid out the bed trying not to wake Liv and headed towards the nursery. The babies were now laughing and giggling at how Erica could lift her foot over her head.

"You get that from your mother!" he chuckled and gave them both their bottles.

When he had burped them both he carefully placed them back into the cot, where they both instantly fell back to sleep. Elliot took this as an excellent opportunity to grab another couple of hours sleep. He quickly clambered back into bed and pulled Olivia close to him once again. She naturally, moved into him even though she was still fast asleep. He slowly began to dose off.

Suddenly a crash woke Elliot with a startle. He jumped to his feet and ran to the nursery to check on the babies. They were both still fast asleep with Harrison's hand covering part of Erica's face. His body relaxed slightly after see that both the babies were okay. He then heard another noise coming from the bathroom. He grabbed his gun from the top of the cupboard in the hallway and walked towards the bathroom in full detective mode.

The bathroom door was open a jar so Elliot cautiously opened the door. The first thing he could see was the glass vase that was normally above the bathroom cabinet smashed in pieces all over the floor. He looked up to see Stephy stood on the toilet seat, desperately trying to reach for the first aid kit. Elliot couldn't see her whole body as she was facing away from him but from what he could see she looked alright. He slowly walked into the bathroom trying not to step on any broken glass and reached up for the kit. Suddenly he could see, he could see clearly why she wanted the first aid kit so badly. There was blood pouring from her arms. He quickly carried stephy and the kit from the room. He went straight into the living room and stephy sat down on the sofa; she still had hold of Elliot's hand. Olivia, who had woken also from the crash, came running into the living room. She saw the pale, shaking little girl sat on the sofa in front of her fiancé and quickly went and sat beside her. Elliot handed the kit to Liv, knowing she was the best when it came to first aid.

"I will go make us some drinks" Elliot gave Stephy's hand a gentle squeeze before letting go and walking to the kitchen.

"Okay sweetie, I am just going to hold this on your arms for a moment to stop the bleeding, it might hurt a little bit okay?" Olivia tried to hide the look of shock and horror on her face with a comforting smile.

" Okay… Livia" the little girl said between loud sobs.

" Ahh, its hurts!" steph was crying hysterically now.

" I know hunny, im sorry. I am almost done" Olivia continued to gently dab the girls cuts with warm water and antiseptic wipes.

" I'm just going to wrap your arms with some bandages so they don't get infected" Olivia started wrapping the bandages around Stephy's arms.

Elliot walked in from the kitchen and handed the girl a tall glass of juice. Olivia had now finished with the kit and placed it in the cupboard sat in the corner of the room. She walked over and poured herself a cup of coffee before sitting back down on the sofa next to steph. Elliot then sat down on the floor in front of them both.

" Do you want to tell us what happened?" Elliot smiled at her and grabbed hold of her hand once again. Olivia hadn't spoken since pouring her coffee and was trying to go over what had just happened in her head. Steph begins to cry again and brought her legs up to her chest to become a ball on the sofa. Olivia gave Elliot a quick half hearted smile before wrapping her arms around stephy and pulling her into her chest. Stephy without speaking leaned against her and buried her head into her chest and wrapped her arms around her. Olivia began to rock her gently and stroke her long, shiny brunette hair.

" Im sorry" Stephanie suddenly whimpered.

" Its okay, everything will be alright stephy, we won't let anything bad happen to you, we promise" Elliot stood up and sat beside Olivia so the little girl was curled up between them.

" I want to tell you what happened now" steph lifted her head up from Olivia and breathed deeply.

" About a year after my dad started hurting me I began having nightmares. At first it wasn't that bad and I never really thought about it, until they started getting worse…."

Olivia gently wiped the tears that were flowing down Stephy's face.

" I then began having worse nightmares, he would hit me, beat me, make me… do things. I would beg him to stop but he would, the more I begged the worse it would be for me in the long run. All the dreams were so real and when I woke up I knew they wouldn't be dreams for much longer. He knew I had nightmares about him. He would ask me what they were about, he made me tell him and if I lied it would be worse, then he would do exactly what I had nightmares about."

" It's alright sweetie, he can't hurt you anymore, and we will never let him ever get near you again. Stephy listen to me. He wont ever be able to hurt you again, he will be going to prison for a very long time for what he has done to you. We will both make sure of that" Olivia kissed her on the forehead and entwined her fingers with Elliot's so then were holding hands.

" I don't deserve this any of this" steph spoke barely above a whisper.

" No you don't, you don't deserve any of the things he has done to you." Elliot squeezed liv's hand and smiled at the girl.

" I don't mean that, I mean the kindness you too are giving to me, no one has cared for me as much as you too have. You have invited me into your home and looked after me, which no one has ever done before."

" Stephy, you do deserve this, you deserve all the care and love in this world. You deserve to have a loving family who cares about you. A couple would be lucky to have you for a daughter, don't you ever forget that sweetheart." Elliot hugged her, still not letting go of his fiancés hand.

" Stephy, do you think you would be okay if you went to see a friend of ours and talk to him about everything? He can talk to you about when you hurt yourself and help you to cope with it." Olivia smiled at her and waited for the response wondering whether she might have pushed her to hard.

" Yes, but will you come with me at first, just so I can have you there for a while?"

" Of course we will, we will be with you the whole time, you won't be alone ever again. I will go and give George a ring now and see what he says." Elliot stood up and began to head for the phone sat on the kitchen side.

" No, I mean yes but can I tell you what happened earlier first, you both have a right to know" stephy spoke loudly at first then went back to being all quite and timid again. Elliot slowly walked back over and too k his spot on the sofa once again.

" You don't have to tell us sweetie if you don't want too…" Olivia squeezed her hand and grabbed hold of Elliot's with her free hand.

" No I want to, I need to. I started…" steph began to cry again.

" It's alright baby, just take your time" Olivia began to rock her gently to try and calm her and sooth her as best she could.

" I started hurting myself, because it was the only way I had felt anything. I didn't even feel alive. It was just numb. I felt really out of control and I had no way to fight back. So one day I took a pin and scratched myself. It bled a little bit but I made me feel in control when I wasn't in control of anything else. This morning I had another nightmare and I got up and I went into the kitchen and I, im sorry I didn't mean to do it but then I panicked and I didn't know what to do so I tried to get the first aid kit and the vase smashed and… im sorry" stephy was once again crying hysterically.

" its okay baby, everything is going to be alright, everything will be okay, we will help you get through this together, okay?" Olivia continued to rock her and whisper sweet things in her ear.

" thank you livia and thank you Elliot" steph wiped the tears from her face and walked into the bedroom she was sleeping in and returned with a large knife she had got from the kitchen draw and handed it to Elliot. Neither Elliot nor Olivia said anything about it and Elliot took it into the kitchen to clean it.

" Once I have finished this and cleaned the bathroom I will give George a call"

" Okay" stephy spoke normally now and was begin to relax in Olivia embrace.

" Im sorry about the vase, Olivia I really am." Stephy looked into her big brown eyes and could see a familiar pain deep inside them. A pain where she knew what it was like having parents that didn't care. Stephy thought better then to ask about that pain though and hugged Olivia tightly.

" It's okay, I hated that vase anyway, shh don't tell Elliot though" Olivia laughed and spoke loud so Elliot could hear her.

" I know you hated that vase babe, and I know you're over the moon it's broken" Elliot laughed.

And for the first time all day, stephy smiled.


	5. Chapter 5

**It will only be forever**

**Chapter 5**

**Authors note – thank you for everyone who has rate and reviewed so far. I hope you are all still enjoying it, I am planning for this story to be 10 chapters but who knows what will happen. Thanks again. **

It had been almost a month since Elliot and Olivia had found out about Stephy's self harm. Elliot had spoken to George, who said he would work with stephy 3 times a week. He had also told Olivia and Elliot not to make any attempt to stop stephy from hurting herself and to try not making a big deal out of it; it would only make her feel worse. They continued to give stephy all the support she needed. Alex had also said that she had pulled a few strings and Steph would be allowed to stay with them till they had sorted a long term family for her. Of course stephy was over the moon with this.

"Morning baby" Elliot leaned over and kissed his fiancé softly.

"Morning" Olivia moved into Elliot's side.

He moved his arm so he could wrap it around her, closing any space that was still between them.

"I love your hair in the mornings" Elliot smiled wrapping one of the brunette curls round his finger.

"Oh, so you only love my hair in the mornings?" Olivia pretended to be upset.

"Oh babe no! I love your hair all the time; I love you all the time. I didn't mean…" Olivia kissed him hard to stop him from talking anymore.

"I know you didn't mean it like that, I just like to teases you" Olivia chuckled.

"You are indeed a tease miss Benson." Elliot pulled her onto his chest and began to kiss her. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back hard. Elliot gently made circles with his finger on liv's back, which sent shocks of pleasure through her body. This made Olivia crazy and she began to kiss him more passionately. She nibbled his lip softly and her tongue desperately tried to gain control over his. Elliot grabbed the bottom of her large NYPD t-shirt and pulled it off. Olivia didn't object and allowed him to pull it off over her head and throw it on the floor. He then pushed her lightly down on to the bed and started leaving soft kisses down her neck.

"Elliot, wait" liv suddenly spoke.

"What? What is it? What's wrong?" he sounded worried.

"I want to change our children's names, their last names" she smiled

"Okay…" he slowly said. "What do you want to change it too?"

"Stabler, I want to change their last names to Stabler. We are getting married in just under 2 month's time and I want us all to have the same last names."

"Yeah but your name is going to be… wait does that mean?" Elliot looked excited.

"Yes, when I marry you I don't want to be "benson-stabler" I want to be stabler, just stabler" Olivia winked at him and kissed his neck.

"I love you Liv." Elliot unclipped his fiancés bra and threw it on the floor.

"I love you too Elliot."

He began to plant kisses down her body. Her skin was soft and smooth. He used his tongue to gently caress her breasts. She let out a small whimper of pleasure, which Elliot thought was adorable. He moved up once again and began to kiss her. Olivia felt so safe and protected when she was in Elliot's arms. No one could ever make her feel as safe as he did. Every inch of her body longed for him to be close to her. To touch her. She loved him. There was no doubt about it and he loved her, both spiritually and physically, they needed each other. They depended on each other.

Suddenly a knock on the door broke them apart. Olivia quickly jumped from the bed and wrapped her dressing gown around her. She grabbed the clothes off the floor and threw them into the laundry basket. She then gave Elliot another quick kiss while he put his t-shirt on and opened the door.

"Hey" stephy was stood in the doorway and smiled brightly.

"Hey sweetie, did you sleep well" Olivia kissed her on the forehead and hugged her tightly.

Stephy ignored the question and Liv could see she had fresh bandages on so decided not to push her about it.

"Are you coming dress shopping with me, Alex and Cragen today?" Olivia walked into the kitchen and poured herself her morning coffee.

"Of course I am coming, I can't wait!" stephy smiled.

"Okay, let me just feed both the babies then we can get ready. Alex is picking us up with don at 11." Olivia blew on her coffee and took a little sip.

"Okay, I am going to pick something to wear" stephy quietly left and went to her room to get ready.

It was 11:24am when they pulled up to "beautiful brides" and the sun was shining through the window, making the dresses all sparkle in the light. Olivia, Alex, steph and Don all walked into the shop. There were dresses all along the left side of the shop and in the middle of the room were white leather sofas. On the right side were fitting rooms and mirrors, so you could see the dress you were trying on from all angles.

"Hello and welcome to beautiful brides, you must be Miss Benson, hello I am Amanda and I will be helping you with anything you need here today." The woman stood in front of them all with a big smile on her face she was wearing a black pencil skirt and a tucked in silk purple blouse. She did look very professional as well as classy.

"Please, call me Olivia and it's very nice to meet you." Olivia gave the women a warm smile and began walking over to look at some of the dresses. She took a quick glance at a few of the price tags before quickly turning around and heading for the door. "Well thank you for your time"

"Umm, Liv I think your meant to try on some dresses first" don laughed.

"Yes, dresses I can afford, the prices in here are ridiculous!"

"Liv, please? Just try on a few dresses at least. Come on!" Alex smiled at her.

Olivia didn't look very convinced. She didn't want to try on a dress, fall in love with it and then not be able to buy it. She wanted to find "the one" within her price range so she would be able to buy it.

"I am going to pay for the dress" Don stood up and approached Olivia.

"You have got to be joking, we have had this discussion before and I already told you time and time again your not…" Cragen put his hand over her mouth till she finally stopped talking.

"Alex, stephy, how can you control her stubbornness, woman to woman…" Alex and stephy burst into fits of laughter.

"Olivia listens to me…" Cragen turned back to facing Liv.

"You are the closest thing I have ever had to a real daughter and you know I will always see you as my daughter and Elliot my son and I wouldn't be able to live the rest of my life knowing I hadn't done this for you. So please for this one time in your life not be so stubborn and let me do this. I want to buy my daughter her wedding dress. The price doesn't matter to me. Whatever dress you like. Please Olivia."

Liv had tears running down her face, she had many heart to hearts with Don but this was one of the most emotional they had ever had. She knew he wouldn't give up on this and she didn't know what else to say to him. So she just put her arms around him and held him tight.

"Thank you dad" she whispered in his ear.

Alex had tears in her eyes; she knew what this meant to the both of them.

"Okay Livia, get some dresses and try them on. Stephy smiled excitedly.

Olivia tried on what seemed like 100's of dresses before they finally stopped.

"This is the last dress I am trying on now, I am getting bored" Olivia laughed from the fitting room.

"Detective Olivia Benson bored! I'm speechless" Don shouted, making everyone laugh.

Liv slowly walked out of the fitting room and onto the wooden floor in front of Alex, Don and Stephy.

Alex just stared open mouthed. "Well talks about leaving the best till last, Liv you look beautiful. Absolutely stunning." Alex had tears running down her face. Her best friend, who she had known for 14 years, was going to be getting married in less then 2 months time and she knew Liv was finally getting what she always dreamed off. The dress was a white "Carolina Herrera" dress. It was lace up at the back and had a 1 metre train. The front of the dress was simple and strapless. It had a few swarovski crystals along the bodice of the dress and was very elegant.

"I love it, I think this is "the one" " Olivia smiled with tears in her eyes as she turned around.

"Olivia, you look beautiful my darling" Don also had tears running down his face and couldn't help but smile at her. Everyone knew this was the dress Liv would be wearing down the aisle, there was no doubt about it.

"WOW, you look great mum" stephy smiled. Alex and Don both stopped talking and just stared at Stephanie in shock. No one expected her to say that, not even Olivia expected it. Steph just stood on the spot frozen. Olivia turned to look at her with a comforting smile but before she could do or say anything Stephanie spoke.

"I'm… I…." Before anyone could say anything Steph ran from the shop and started running down the street. Alex and Don were still sat on the sofa with their mouths open in shock. Olivia just looked at herself in the mirror for a moment and could see the tears running down her face and before anyone could stop her she ran from the store after stephy.

Running down the high street after steph made Olivia think. She had chased after many perps before so was quite fit but since she had the twins she hadn't needed to go to the gym or workout as much. Chasing after the 10 year old girl made her become almost out of breath.

"That would soon change" Olivia thought to herself. She knew she would be back to the gym over the next couple of days and would soon be back to her normal ass-kicking self. The brunette suddenly glanced down and realised she still had the dress on. She grabbed the bottom and lifted it slightly so it wasn't dragging on the ground while she was running. She knew stephy would run somewhere where she could breathe and calm down so she began looking down the side roads and the gaps between the shops. Olivia stopped when she heard crying coming from down one of the alley's. She cautiously walked down the alley and stopped when she found stephy. She was sat on the floor with her knees up to her face and was rocking herself violently.

"Hey, hey stephy, it's alright, everything will be alright sweetheart." Olivia slowly sat down beside her and wrapped her arms around her. Stephy continued to hide from Olivia. She didn't want to have to look at Olivia and try and explain.

"Hey! Isn't it meant to be the bridesmaid who chases after the bride and not the other way around?" Olivia smiled sweetly at the girl. Stephy couldn't help but laugh at what the women had said and slowly lifted her head and looked into her big brown eyes.

"Im sorry Livia, its just no one has ever carried for me as much as you and Elliot have and I do see you as my parents. Im sorry I called you mum but my birth mum walked out on me when I was 3 and I think she always knew what my dad would do to me before it even started and she did nothing to help me or to save me, she just left me on my own like everyone else in the world has until you and Elliot. I really am sorry I didn't mean to call you mum buy you are the closest to real parents I have ever had and since I have been with you both I have felt something I have never felt before. I have felt loved." Stephanie wiped her eyes and nose with her sleeve and breathed deeply, giving Liv time to take in everything the girl had said.

"Elliot and I love you as if you were our own daughter stephy. We are so happy you live with us and can't even imagine our lives without you. We would love for you too call us mum and dad if you want too. You are apart of our family now and we wouldn't want to ever change that. Sweetheart, we will both make sure no one can hurt you like that ever again okay?" Olivia was stroking the girl's hair and rocking her gently.

"Can I really call you mum and dad?" stephy had a hopeful smile on her face.

"yes" Olivia smiled and stood up from the floor and pulled the girl to her feet.

"Mum, least you know the dress is good if you need to chase after a criminal on the day" Stephy and Olivia both laughed and walked hand in hand back to the shop.


	6. Chapter 6

**It will only be forever**

**Chapter 6**

**Authors note; sorry its been a while, been quite busy and this story has been really hard for me so I needed some space but going to try and update as soon as I can. This chapter is kind of a fill in chapter because the next chapter is going to be quite big. Thank you to everyone who has read the fic so far and thank you to everyone who has rate and reviewed. **

Stephy flopped out of bed and walked into the bathroom. She grabbed the first aid kit and did her normal routine of antiseptic wipes and fresh bandages. She was nervous, it was her first day back to school in weeks and she was worried her friends wouldn't speak to her anymore or she wouldn't fit back in. she opened her wardrobe and hastily pulled out her uniform and began to get dressed. She checked the time, 7:55am; they would have to leave in 20 minutes. Stephy quickly curled her hair with the curlers Olivia had given her and finished getting ready. She strolled to her parent's room and walked in. Olivia was fast asleep with her arms wrapped around Elliot. Harrison had decided to stay up all night and just as he would fall asleep Erica decided to take over, which had left Olivia exhausted. Stephy didn't want to wake her mother. She walked round the other side of the bed and bent down to her father's ear.

"Daddy, daddy" the little girl whispered just enough for Elliot to hear her.

"What is it sweetheart, what's the matter?" Elliot sleepily opened one eye and glanced at the little brunette.

"I need to go to school, I don't want to wake mummy so can I phone Auntie Alex and see if she will take me?"

"Of course you can. If she can't take you, I will okay?"

"Okay dad" she gave him a quick hug, careful not to wake Olivia and went to call Alex.

"Cabot speaking" Alex always answered the phone formally, which made Stephy laugh.

"Ahh so by the giggles, this must be my niece?" Alex laughed.

"Auntie Alex, do you mind taking me to school today? The twins were up all night and I don't want to wake mum?"

"Of course I can sweetie, I will be there in 5 minutes" Alex replied before putting the phone down.

"Dad, Auntie Alex is going to pick me up in a minute." Stephy whispered while grabbing her new school bag.

"Okay, have a good day and call us if you need anything. We will pick you up at 1, as you are going to see George this afternoon, I love you." Elliot kissed her gently on the forehead and handed his daughter her lunch money.

"I love you too dad" stephy smiled and went to walk from the room when she was stopped in the doorway.

"I hope you were going to give your mother a kiss goodbye" Olivia wiped her eyes and sat up in bed.

"Sorry mummy, I didn't want to wake you. Auntie Alex is outside and is going to take me today" stephy walked back over to the bed and kissed Olivia.

"Okay sweetie, we will see you at 1, I love you" Olivia smiled looking at her in school uniform and it felt like her daughter's first day of school. Tears began to form in her eyes.

"I love you too" Stephy shouted before closing the front door.

Olivia turned to look at Elliot who was smiling at where their daughter had been stood.

"She will be okay, wont she?" Olivia asked with a slightly worried tone in her voice.

"Of course she will baby" Elliot kissed her softly and they both snuggled back down into bed, enjoying the quiet.

When Stephy first stepped into the school gate she was nervous. She didn't know how her friends would react to her being away so long. She wondered whether they would question her or whether they just wouldn't speak to her at all. She walked hastily into class, expecting someone to shout something horrible or whispers behind her back but the response she got was much unexpected.

"Stephanie!" her friends shouted as they ran over to her and pulled her into a massive group hug.

"Hey everyone" Steph smiled as she pushed one of her long brown curls out of her face.

"We have all missed you so much stephy" came a voice at the back of the huddle. She knew that voice; it was her best friend Hannah.

The girls spent the next hour chatting about all the normal things they used to talk about. This made Steph feel like she had never left and it made her feel great to be back with her friends. They all walked off to first lesson laughing and joking.

Elliot and Olivia were sat on the couch with Diana the wedding planner, making the final arrangements for the wedding.

"Would you like the cake to be 3 tiers or 4?" Diana asked.

"5" the couple said together. They both turned to look at each other and laughed at the thought of them both knowing exactly what the other one wanted.

"I can certainly arrange that, now there is one more thing." She smiled sweetly at them both and watching as Elliot wrapped his arm around Olivia's waist and pulled her closer to him. She gently rested her head against Elliot's and leaned slightly into him.

"What would you like your First dance music to be?"

Elliot looked at Liv and smiled at the thought of her being his wife. He couldn't wait for them to have their first dance. He knew that would be the real beginning of the rest of their lives together. They would be growing old together like they had always wanted. Olivia looked at Elliot and smiled. She couldn't wait for them to start living there lives as one, she had already got something she never thought she would every have, a family. She knew that Elliot would never leave her and that they would always be together as one, as a family and as partners.

"We both decided "Amazed" by Lonestar would be are first dance because we always thought It was meant for us" Liv smiled at Diana before giving Elliot a kiss on the cheek.

"Okay, well that's everything. I will give you a call in a couple of days just to go through a last minute run through of everything." Diana finished writing down the rest of her notes in the diary before saying goodbye to the couple and leaving the apartment.

"We are getting married in 8 days." Elliot looked down at Liv and pulled her onto his lap.

"I know, I can't wait. So what should we do for the next few hours before we go and get stephy?" Olivia kissed Elliot softly and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Well I know something we could do to pass the time" Elliot whispered in Olivia's ear. He picked her up and carried her to the bedroom.

It was 12:55pm and Stephy was sat in the school office, waiting for her parents to arrive. She was a little nervous about going to see George, She knew it would be good to talk out everything but she also knew it would bring up a lot of unwanted memories.

"You ready to go sweetie?"

Stephy looked up. She was so deep within her thoughts she hadn't heard Olivia or Elliot walk in to the room.

"Yeah, lets go" Stephy grabbed her mother's hand and headed to the car.

"So how was school?" Elliot asked as they had stopped at some traffic lights.

"Yeah, it was good thanks, it was nice to see everyone" Stephy tried to smile but the thought of having to talk about everything with George was really getting to her. She sat, gazing out the window and biting her lip.

Elliot looked through the mirror, watching her and was intrigued. Olivia did the exact same thing with her lip when she was worried about something. It was like she really was meant to be their daughter. Olivia turned round and looked at stephy sat in the backseat, then looked at Elliot. She saw what the girl was doing with her lip and smiled at Elliot like she knew what he was thinking.

"What is troubling you hunny?" Olivia smiled.

"Im worried about talking to George, what if he judges me? What if he thinks im strange? What if he thinks im…

"Stephy, stop and listen to me for a moment. George is a really good friend of ours and he would never make you feel like that. He is just there to help you talk through things. He won't hurt you stephy, you know we wouldn't let anyone do that to you again." Olivia grabbed her hand and squeezed it as they pulled up outside.

" You don't have to do this today, we can always come in a few days if you're not ready?" Elliot smiled at the brunette, who was fidgeting in the back seat.

" No, I need to do this." She silently opened the door and stepped out the car.

Olivia and Elliot followed and walked towards George's office. Olivia gave a gently knock on the door before stepping back and waiting patiently for George to answer.

"Come in" A voice shouted.

"Ahh, you must be Stephanie, it is lovely to meet you." He raised his hand in the hope the girl would shake it but instead she took a step closer to Olivia.

"Stephanie, would it be ok if your parents waited outside and we just chatted for a little while?" George bent down so Stephy didn't feel so intimidated or scared. Without speaking she gave a little nod.

" Thank you very much, go make yourself comfortable on the couch or wherever you would like to sit." George stood from the ground and walked over to Olivia and Elliot while Stephy made herself comfortable.

"I think it might take her a while to open up but I think she will talk to me and I will try my best to help her." George spoke just loud enough for the couple to hear him.

" We understand, we will wait outside, call us back in when your ready" Elliot smiled before they both headed to the door.

" We will be right outside if you need us sweetie." Olivia called back to the girl before closing the door behind her.

"So Stephanie, how do you feel about us talking today?" George sat down in a chair opposite the small brunette and smiled. The girl looked like she was thinking about what to say next.

"I don't really want to talk to you but mum and dad said it would help me and I think it will"

"I just want you to know that whatever is discussed between us won't leave this room unless I fear for your safety"

"You want to know how I feel about the trial don't you?" Stephy took a quick glance at George before gazing out the window.

"What makes you think that Stephanie? I want you to tell me whatever you want to and we can talk about any issues you have and how you deal with them."

Stephanie did want to talk about the trial and as hard as it would be for her, she did want to talk about her father. The brunette turned her head and looked at the door, she thought of her parents sat outside thinking about her. They loved her; she knew that and wanted to do this for them as well as for herself.

"Okay, I think I should start from the beginning…" She cleared her throat before beginning to talk.

Meanwhile, Olivia and Elliot were both sat in the corridor outside waiting anxiously for Stephy to come out. Olivia was biting on her lower lip and began pacing up and down.

"Liv, baby sit down, she won't be much longer" Elliot reached for her hand and pulled her down onto his lap.

"I'm worried El, what if she isn't ready for this?" Olivia had tears in her eyes.

"Liv, you worry too much, she is ready for this, she has all these people around her who love her and care for her, and she is a fighter just like us." Elliot wiped the tears from her cheek and pushed back a strand of hair.

"I love you" Liv rested her head on Elliot's shoulder.

"I love you too" he wrapped his arms around her and held her tight.


	7. Chapter 7

**It will only be forever**

**Chapter 7**

**Authors note: I am sorry I haven't updated sooner, I have had all my final exams so it has been hard to find time to write. I finish school in a few weeks so I will hopefully be able to update more. Please continue to rate/review and I hope you are enjoying the story**

Olivia and Elliot awoke with a startle. They could hear screaming coming from Stephanie's room. They both jumped out of bed and ran down the hallway towards the girl's bedroom. Stephy was crying and screaming in her sleep. Olivia rushed over to her bed and began to rock her gently. Elliot walked into the bathroom and got a cold towel to wipe the sweat away. Olivia was whispering soft things into Stephy ear to try and stop her from screaming.

After a few minutes, Stephy went quiet. She opened her eyes and buried her head deep into her mother's chest. There was now complete silence in the room except for the muffled sound of Stephanie's heavy breathing.

"Stephy baby, what happened?" Olivia moved some of the girl's hair so she could see her face. The little brunette had red puffy eyes and dried tears on her cheeks.

" I was back in that house, back in that room. The door swung open and I tried to get up but I couldn't move." You could hear the panic in her voice; she was struggling to get her words out between sobs.

" I started screaming for help but nobody came. He sat down on my bed. He got on top of me. I couldn't stop him. I couldn't do anything and he…." Stephanie was hysterically crying now and couldn't speak anymore. Olivia felt so helpless and didn't know what to do to make her daughter feel better. Both Elliot and Olivia had though Stephy had been different since she started seeing George. They weren't sure whether it was because she was doing okay or for another reason, they thought it was best not to question her about it. Olivia had a feeling it was because she was shutting them out, not wanting to talk about what had happened to her and how she was currently feeling. Olivia knew Stephy probably felt like she was being a burden and a pain for her parents by talking about it so had chosen not to say anything at all. Elliot knew that was true, he knew Olivia had done the exact same thing after Sealview. She had thought by not talking about it, stopped it from being so real. She soon learned that ignoring it didn't make it go away. The flashbacks of the abuse only made it more real and painful. She had got the help she needed and it wasn't an easy recovery, it had changed her but she pulled through it.

"Why don't I make us some breakfast, Pancakes sound any good?" Elliot bent down at the side of the bed and held Stephy's hand.

"With extra chocolate chips" Stephy smiled a little before wiping her face and sitting up to look around the room. It was 5am and they had a big day ahead. Today was the trial and Stephy knew she would have to stand up in court and talk about everything her father had done to her. Alex had told her that his lawyer would make up theories and ask her questions to make her panic and give the jury reasonable doubt as to what had happened. As long as she tells the truth and answers the question's Alex asks her, she'll be fine.

Olivia could see Stephy was thinking about the trial and was questioning herself as to whether she thought Stephanie was ready for this.

"Stephy, are you ready to do this? You don't have to do this if…" Olivia was cut off.

"Mum please, I have to do this. You said it yourself that you tell victims everyday that keeping it locked inside, doesn't make it go away. Well that's what im doing, im ready to stand up and say what he did was wrong and to say no more."

Olivia couldn't help but smile. "I'm so proud of you, don't ever forget that" She kissed the top of her forehead and pulled her closer to her.

"I love you" Stephy smiled

"I love you too sweetie, now lets go eat some pancakes"

When breakfast was finished Olivia went to check on the twins. They were both awake and Harrison was covering Erica face with his hand like he always did. Liv suddenly felt arms round her waist and couldn't help but smile. She leaned her head back, resting it against Elliot's shoulder. This was one of the rare moments they could just hold each other and forget about the world.

"Liv, you're so beautiful" he began planting kisses down her neck and collarbone.

Olivia turned round to face Elliot and put her arms around his neck. Elliot couldn't help but admire just how beautiful Liv was. Everything about her was perfect in his eyes even if she didn't agree with him. He thought he could melt in her eyes. It made him wonder how it had taken him so long to have finally realised his love for her after so many years of working together. He couldn't even remember not being with her and now they had three kids who they both loved unconditionally.

"She has your eyes" He gestured towards Erica who was pushing Harrison away with her foot.

"And, he has your temper" Liv smiled as Harrison began crying because he was hungry. Olivia picked them both up and sat down in the rocking chair in the corner of the room.

"El, can I ask you something?"

"Of course, what's the matter baby?"

"She will be okay today wont she, Stephy will be okay? The defence is really going to rip into her on the stand and I just don't know if she is ready for all of this?"

"Liv, we have been through this. Stephy is strong, just like you and she will be fine. Alex has talked with her about the trial and they have been through the kind of questions that will get asked. I promise you that we will get through this as a family and after today we can look forward to the wedding and the rest of our lives together"

Olivia has tears in her eyes. She knew Elliot loved her more then anything and if she had any doubts or worries he always knew how to put her at ease. The safeness she felt when around him. She never felt like that around anyone, which was one if the things she first fell in love with all those years ago.

Once the twins were both fed everyone got ready for the trial. Stephy had spoken very little and despite the extra chocolate chips she hadn't eaten much either. Elliot was ready first. He didn't dress like he normally would for a case. He was dressed a lot smarter. He and Olivia both knew they weren't aloud anywhere near this case because the defence attorney would use it in court against them. They didn't want that. Nobody did. All they wanted was justice for Stephy. She deserved that at the very least.

Meanwhile, Olivia was in the bedroom curling the last few strands of hair. She took one last glance in the mirror before heading to her daughter's bedroom. Stephy was gazing out of the window and looking down at the streets below. A few moments passed before she realised her mother was stood in the doorway.

"Are you ready to go? Kathleen will be here any minute to watch the twins."

Stephy didn't speak. She didn't need to; she wrapped her arms around her mother and gave her a little squeeze before heading for the front door.

10 minutes later, Kathleen arrived.

"We shouldn't be to long, we will be home before 5. Our numbers are on the refrigerator if you need anything" Elliot hugged his daughter before closing the door behind them.

The courthouse was busy, filled with people just waiting. Elliot always thought that was the worst part. The waiting. Alex was going over everything with Stephy one last time before they were called in. Olivia and Elliot took their seats at the front row behind Alex and looked on as the Judge entered the room. Jonathan was sat next to his lawyer and turned to smirk at Olivia and Elliot.

"What a son of a bitch!" Elliot whispered to Liv. Olivia didn't speak; instead she grabbed Elliot's hand and moved closer to him.

"Alex Cabot for the people your honour" Alex glanced over at the defendant and felt a wave of anger brush over her. She couldn't help but feel sick at the thought of Jonathan doing all those bad things to Stephy. Stephy was like a niece to her and she was going to make damn sure that Jonathan would pay and Stephy would get her justice.

Opening statements were then given. It felt like hours before Stephy finally took the stand. She looked pale but confident.

"Can you tell your name to the court?" The defence took a glance at the file on the table before he stood and began walking round the room.

"My name is Stephanie Wilson"

"And how old are you?"

"I am 10 years old"

"Old enough to tell lies then?" The defence looked at the girl, waiting eagerly for a response.

"Objection!" Alex responded almost before he had finished his sentence.

"Withdrawn. So Stephanie, have you ever told a lie?"

"Yes" Stephy looked ashamed like she had done something wrong.

" Have you ever told lies about your dad?"

"Yes"

"Do you think lying is a good thing to do?"

"No, it is a bad thing to do" Stephy glanced at Alex who was sat at the desk looking at the jury.

"No further Questions"

"Redirect your honour" Alex stood up and walked towards the stand.

"Stephanie, this is going to be hard to talk about but I need to ask you some questions about what has happened to you. Is that okay?"

"Yes"

"How old were you when your father first hurt you?"

"I was 7"

"What did he do to you?"

"He started off just hitting me and kicking me. It really hurt." Stephy had tears in her eyes but still sat with confidence.

"Then what happened?"

"He began to…"

"It is okay, take your time" Alex smiled at Stephy who lifted her head to look at Olivia and Elliot. Olivia gave her the look that it was okay.

"He began to have sex with me. He would come into my room at night and climb on top of me. He was too heavy for me to overpower and I couldn't do anything to stop him. I begged and pleaded for him to stop but he would just slap me until I stopped talking and crying." She looked at the jury as a tear fell down her face.

"Thank you Stephanie, no further questions"

After more questions the defence finally began to come to a close.

"I just have a few more questions for you" The defence moved closer towards Stephanie who was beginning to get restless.

"How long have been hurting yourself Stephanie?" The court went silent.

"He knew! He knew she was hurting herself and he still did all those things to her?" Liv whispered to Elliot.

" He is a bad person Liv, he will be punished for this. Alex is doing a great job" He kissed her cheek before looking back at Stephanie.

" Since he started hurting me!" Stephanie screamed.

"Why are you still lying Stephanie?"

"Objection!"

"Withdrawn, No further questions."

"I have one last question for you Stephanie, Could you please tell the court why you hurt yourself?" Alex smiled at Stephy, she knew this question would be difficult for her.

Stephy looked at Olivia and Elliot with tears in her eyes before she spoke. "I hurt myself because I can't cope with the things he did to me. It is the only way I can get my emotions out. Thanks to them for loving me and looking after me, I am now getting help with it and I feel safe for the first time in my life."

"Thank you Stephanie, I understand that must have been hard to tell us. No further questions"

Closing statements were given and the jury were sent to decide the result. Olivia and Elliot both smiled at Stephy. They were so proud of her. She had done an amazing job and now the only thing left to do was to wait for the jury to come back with a verdict.

They all went to stand in the lobby and sat waiting for the Jury.

"You did a great job sweetie, we are so proud of you" Both Elliot and Olivia hugged her.

"The jury shouldn't be gone long" Alex smiled before sitting next to Olivia.

30 minutes past before they were all asked to return to the courtroom. Olivia and Elliot sat in the same row as before with Stephy in between them.

"Jury, have you come to a verdict?"

"We have your honour."

"On the account of Child neglect, how do you find the defendant?" The judge looked at Alex who was sat waiting anxiously for the result.

"We find the defendant… guilty"

"And on the charge of rape in the first degree, how do you find the defendant?"

"We find the defendant… guilty"

"Jonathan Wilson you have been found guilty on all charges and are sentence to 22 years in sing sing correctional facility"

"NO! I am not guilty, you little bitch! You better watch out Stephanie, you will pay for this!"

"Get him out my court room!" the judge ordered.

Back in the lobby Elliot thanks Alex.

" We couldn't have done it without you Alex, we can never thank you enough"

"Elliot, I was just doing my job and I would do anything for my niece" Alex pulls Stephy into a tight hug and kisses her forehead.

"Mum, Dad, can auntie Alex come back to our house for dinner? I think we should celebrate the good news"

"Of course she can, we can order Chinese" Olivia smiled at the little brunette. Olivia saw something she hadn't seen since she had first met Stephy. It was a little twinkle in her eye. A twinkle of hope like she knew everything was going to be okay.

"I would love to and guess what? I will pay!" Alex laughed at Stephanie.

"Wow! This really is a special day now" Elliot said winking at his daughter. They all laughed as they walked out of court.

Next chapter will be the wedding, thank you for everyone who is keeping with the story. Will update as soon as I can.


End file.
